


Bang Bang

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Harry pov, Harry wears a nurse outfit, Inspired by Music, Kink, M/M, No grammar, POV First Person, Polyamory, Remus POV, Romance, Sexy Times, Sirius PoV, Sirus birthday, Strip Tease, boys in costumes, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has a special surprise for sirius on his Birthday ;)





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Bang Bang and I got a sudden Idea enjoy

Harry storms in the room

 

“BANG BANG IN TO THE ROOM” he starts singing

 

Bang Bang into you bang bang all over you

Harry starting grinding his all ass over sirius while singing in the microphone at full force

 

Remus started snickering in the corner whilst getting hard seeing his lovers in an intimate position

 

There he goes singing one of them muggle songs he says laughing he would be lying if he said he was getting turned on awfully hard

 

BANG BANG GO THEIRS YOUR HEART BANG BACK BACK SEAT OF MY CAR I’LL LET YOU HAVE IT

 

Sirius tried groping my ass but swatted his hands away , ah I don’t think so hands behind your back I command

 

I feel a sense of satisfaction as he follows my orders without hesitation

 

I distance myself from him going in my breast pocket pulling out a tie to wrap sirius hands together after I’m finished I glanced a look to see remus laughing at sirius

 

 

I’m so enjoying this seeing you struggle is doing things to me he says seductively to both his lovers. Fuck Harry seeing you in that nurse outfit is so hot I don’t think I can control my self anymore.

 

Harry blushes uncontrollably

 

 

I started dancing erotically swinging my ass pushing my outfit up revealing my pink lace thong I turn my body landing my ass fully seating myself in sirius lap

 

Both my lovers mouths was hanging open their mouths was watering making my body ache with need oh how I love seeing them squirm

 

My cock was aching with need but I have to control myself I say gripping my hard on stroking it. I just have to follow Harry’s orders till then, seeing sirius and harry smothering each other is enough to make me go over there and fuck them senseless whilst making love to them.

 

 

After making out for a few loving minutes I released my lips from his hearing his whimper from the lose of those soft and lushing lip

 

I need to be inside you harry please says sirius trying to release his hands from that god awful tie.

 

I put my finger to his lips shushing him.

 

 

I turn around moving my fingers at Remus ordering him to come.

 

 

I want you to you inside me now whispering to remus he does without hesitation ripping my underwear off casting a lubrication spell after a few minutes of preparing he starts thrusting inside at full force I moan loudly while sucking

Sirius uncut cock. Hearing him moan I start sucking him faster

 

Sirius then explodes into my mouth swallowing into my mouth licking him dry

 

Fuck! That was amazing I love you guys so much kissing both remus and Sirius

 

We love you to Harry

 

 

Happy birthday Sirius

 

 

Fin ;)


End file.
